


Senior Year

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chloe is trying to be better, Christine the Matchmaker, F/F, F/M, Jake is still in a wheelchair, M/M, Post-Squip, Senior year, jeremy has ptsd, might still be, possibly permanently, read: blackmailer, squip was a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: It's been almost a year since the SQUIPcident but it's effects still can still be feel by Jeremy and his friends as they try to survive their last year of highschool.





	1. Come on, Go, Go

'Get up Jeremy.' The teen continued to snore despite the the voice in his head buzzing around in an attempt to wake him. It wasn't until Jeremy felt a sudden shock travel down his body that made him literally jump out of the bed. 

"What the fuck?"

'It's your first day of Senior year Jeremy and you cannot continue to sleep in. Get up, get a shower. You smell like a skateboarder's armpit.'

"Give me a sec," Jeremy rolled onto the floor with a thump before sitting up and scratching his head. Lifting his shirt Jeremy found the SQUIP wasn't wrong about his smell. Heading to the shower the teen grabbed a shirt from his pile of clothes near his bed.

'Is that clean?'

"Smells clean."

'You're hopeless.'

"And you're not real."

'I can still shock you.'

"That's not real either."

'It sure feels real.' SQUIP leaned across the doorway of the bathroom as Jeremy walked through him annoyed, 'and use some toothpaste this time too, your teeth are more yellow than the school bus.'

"I'm not taking this from a voice in my head."

'I'm just trying to help.' Jeremy began to take his clothes off as got in the shower and began to run the water. 'And no touching yourself this time-'

"Jesus Christ!"

~~

"Michael, are you ready for school today?" One of the teen's moms asked as she set a pancake down in front of him. "It's your first day of Senior year! I swear it feels like just yesterday we were teaching you how to walk."

"And please tell me you're wearing something clean today and not just something you grabbed off the floor," Michael's other mom added in as she took a seat next to her son who was face deep in pancakes. 

"Leave the boy alone Rosa. It's first day back, he doesn't need the extra stress."

"I smell fine moms!" Michael shoved the food in his mouth when there was the sound of a bus horn outside. Grabbing his bag Michael rushed out the door. "See you later!"

"Be careful!"

"Don't forget your water!" Rosa tossed a bottle of water across to Michael who caught it before waving goodbye.

"Later moms!" Rushing to catch the bus Michael took a seat next to Jeremy who was already waiting in the back. "Sup my dude? You look like shit."

"Thanks Mike, I had kind of a rough morning."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really....still haven't fixed your PT Cruiser?"

"If they had, your really think we'd be on the bus right now?"

"Point taken."

"So you talk to Christine over the summer?"

"Yeah but she was really busy with the theater program up in New York. It's going to be great seeing her again."

"So you're still doing the friend thing?"

"Yeah, after what happened with...the play I don't think we have any chance of dating anytime soon."

"It's not like you tried to take over the whole school or anything," Michael said sarcastically warning him a pinch in the shoulder. "Sorry. Don't worry dude, this'll all be behind us in a few months when we start college!"

"If I'm not dead by June."


	2. Noh Omo

Christine hummed as she walked down the hallways, making her way to the auditorium. Her face brightened when she saw the play sign up sheet for the fall show. As she signed the paper she noticed a few names already there. 

'Brooke~'

'Chloe'

'Jenna'

'Jake'

'Rich'

'Jeremy'

There was one more name that had been xed out but the teen recognized it as Michael. 

'He'll come if Jeremy's there,' Christine thought, rolling her eyes. Every since her and Jeremy break up last year she knew he had a crush on Jeremy. It was so obvious that fact Jeremy did have a clue was just a testament to his obliviousness. But when play rehearsal started she had a plan to get them together. 'I wonder what the show'll be this year.'

~~

Jeremy stumbled off the bus behind Jeremy as they made their way to class. 

"Got Ms. Iconis for first period, you?"

"Ugh, M-Mr. Vizzini." Both Jeremy and Michael pulled out their schedules to find that they had no classes together.

"At least we have lunch together."

"Senior year, you know what that means, right?"

"OFF CAMPUS LUNCH!" The two fist bumped excitedly.

"I say we head straight to Burger King after fourth hour."

"Seconded, an ICEE sounds awesome right now," Michael said as he finished his slushie and dumped it in a nearby trash can.

"I w-wonder what Christine's doing right now."

"Didn't you guys break up?"

"Yeah but we're still friends."

"Cause that always works out great." Jeremy nudged Michael who shrugged it off when a loud voice called out from across the hall.

"Hey, losers!" They looked up to see Rich wheeling Jake down the hallway with a grin as the chair stopped just before Jeremy and Michael.

"Hey Rich, glad to see puberty skipped over you for another year," Michael smirked at the angry face Rich made.

"Shut up tall ass."

"Jake, how's the physical therapy going?" Jeremy asked in an attempt to defuse the possible fight between Rich and Michael.

"As good as it could be I guess. The nurse said I might be able to use crutches again soon!" Jeremy internally winced when he saw the chair. Jake's legs had already been broken the night of the play but when his SQUIP made him stand on the already pre-broken appendages it almost crippled Jake.

'Wouldn't have this problem if he kept his SQUIP.'

Jeremy waved the Keanu Reeves voice in his head away as he came back to reality to realize that Rich was writing something on his and Michael's bags.

"What are you doing?".

"Finishing what I started last year." Taking his bag of Jeremy saw his read Noh and Michael revealed his said Omo.

"Noh omo?"

"Real original Rich."

"Whatever tall ass me and Jake have places to be."

"See you later dudes!" Jake waved as Rich got on the back of his chair before propelling the two down the hall.

"Some people never change I guess."


	3. Do Me a Favor

Jeremy sat in the math class, glancing up at the teacher every now and then before looking back down at the notebook he was currently doodling in.

'You're pathetic. If you don't pay attention in class you'll have to retake geometry again.'

"You're not real," Jeremy muttered to himself scratching the pencil in his notebook harder trying to ignore the voice.

'But I am right. You failed last year because you got rid of me.'

"No I failed because I was in the hospital for two weeks because of you and couldn't catch up after I got back."

'We both know what's not true. You suck at math and everything else in school, I don't even know why you bothered to come.'

"Please...just go away..."

'Jeremy, if you don't want to end up like your dad you'll go back to Payless Shoes and-'

"I SAID GO AWAY!" This time Jeremy stood up, loudly slamming down his fists on his desk quickly attracting the attention of everyone in class. 

"Mr. Heere, please sit down," the teacher glared at the brunette who's face turned bright red at the attention, quickly sinking into his seat. He could hear other students laughing at him as he tried to avoid looking at any of them in the eyes. "Now as I was saying..." Jeremy tuned out of the teacher's speech instead looking back at the clock. This day could not go by fast enough.

~~

The best part of the senior year was free periods and Michael had two in a row this year which he was more than happy to spend hiding in the library playing his DS until Jeremy finished classes. It was quiet, the only people other than him up there being the elderly librarian who fell asleep on her desk and the couple in the corner heading for the third base next to the sci-fi section. Every now and then they came up for air, knocking over a few books in the process. It was funny the first five minutes but now it was just weird. Now hyper-fixated on his game of Mario Kart he didn't notice the figure approaching the table until she sat next to him.

"Hey Michael!" Looking up from his game Michael raised an eyebrow when he saw Christine with a large smile. 

"Hey...Christine...what are you doing here?"

"Hey Michael! Oh you know, just hanging out, waiting until the first meeting for the afterschool play tonight."

"Wait, I thought you guys lost funding last year."

"Oh we did! Our budget is a literal show string and a few dollars left over from last year's bake sale. But we're still trying our best!"

"Cool-"

"But! As you know, along with our lost budget we lost most of the extras and stage crew. And I was wondering if maybe you'd be willing to help!"

"No way, drama's not my thing and..." Michael asked as Christine slid a cartridge over the table making his eyes widen, "is that..?"

"A limited edition Game Boy Advanced Apocalypse of the Damned 2?"

"How-where, there's no way that's real. It only had 500 copies distributed in Japan!"

"Oh it's real, and it's all yours if," she pulled the cartridge away just as Michael reached out for it, "you join the drama club this year."

"I-"

"And Jeremy's gonna be there too." Michael made a face and Christine has a small smirk. "So I'm going to see you tonight?"

"Fine. But only for the game."

"Thanks!" She practically skipped away leaving Michael confused, not noticing that he just lost the game.


	4. Little School of Horrors

"-and remember to look both ways before crossing the sidewalk as you're leaving school. We do not need a repeat of last year's bus incident. In other news, rehearsal for the school play starts tonight in Langley Auditorium..."

'You're not actually going to go are you?'

"I already signed up. Besides everyone else is going to be there so it won't be so awkward."

'Uh huh, because no one takes sides after you and your girlfriend of, how many months was it? Five? Break up.'

"Go away," Jeremy muttered to himself, trying to block out the SQUIP when the last bell of the day loudly rang. Jeremy got up to leave but we surprised by a hand on his shoulder.

"Jeremy? Can we talk?"

"Oh, ugh, yeah Mr. Vizzini. What's up?" The room was now empty save the teen and the English teacher.

"I know it's none of my business but...I've been worried about you lately."

"It's the first day of school."

"You know what I mean Mr. Heere," the man sat down at his desk beckoning Jeremy to sit across from him. Jeremy did so, nervously shifting as he glanced at the clock. "Ever since last year, you've been acting differently."

"That's a bad thing?"

"You just seem to be more anxious and jumpy. If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm always right here."

"That it?"

"Well yes but-" Jeremy was already out the door before the man could finish his sentence.

'Smooth moves, totally kept your cool.'

"I don't want to talk about it."

'You ever stop to think that maybe talking about would make you feel better.'

"With who?"

'A therapist. Your dad. Your friends....Michael?' The SQUIP suggested but Jeremy shrugged it off as he entered the auditorium. The last thing Jeremy wanted to do easy bother anyone else with his problems. 

Approaching the front rows of the auditorium Jeremy was surprised to see so many new students already there excitedly talking about the production. Everyone thought the SQUIP thing was a part of the show and much to the school's and Mr. Reyes' delight they raised a record amount of ticket allowing the drama department to have a big enough budget to actually advertise itself this year. 

"Yo Jeremy, my dude!" The teen looked back to see Jake wheeling himself into the auditorium. "Glad to see you here bruh! Rich and I had a very if you'd actually show up. Looks like I'm going to Burger King."

"Hey Jake...why...are you coming back?" Jeremy tried to word the question to not offend Jake.

"Uh, cause drama club was hella fun and ask my friends are here?"

"But you're, I mean that-it's not like I....Jesus..."

"Dude, I know I'm in a wheelchair."

"That's not what I was-"

"Jeremy, you haven't even been looking at me the whole time."

"Shit. I'm sorry-"

"It's okay. I'm used to it. Sides I just learned how to do a wheelie in this thing! Wanna see?"

"Maybe later." Jake shrugged before seeing Rich and moving to sit next to him. Jeremy sat in the very back of the audience trying to shrink in on himself. 

'I don't think that could've been more awkward if you tried.'

"I know." Jeremy groaned. He used to talk to Jake all the time, why did he have to be so weird about it now?

'Maybe it's the fact you permanently crippled him.'

"I didn't do anything. You made him stand up on broken legs."

'For your benefit. You really think anyone wants to date him now?' Jeremy was about to retort when someone sat next to him making the teen jump.

"Michael?"

"Hey Jeremy," Michael took a sip of his Pepsi Light as he took his headphones off. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you hated theatre."

"Oh I do. With a passion. But...someone convinced me to join. Besides, if I'm lucky I'll get to work on lighting."

"Don't like being on stage?"

"You've never been forced to go to your moms acting troupe on Friday nights and act out the script of Fiddler on the Roof over and over again, have you?"

"I can honestly say, no." Jeremy laughed when a loud mic blare made everyone in the room wince. Looking up on stage the students saw the culprit in their drama teacher holding a portable mic. 

"Hello, do I have everyone's attention?" No answer. "Alright! Welcome students of Middleborough Highschool! I'm seeing a lot of promising new faces this year! Which is good because almost all of our cast graduated last year or transferred schools after the play." There were some awkward laughs but the man was dead serious. Post-SQUIPcident a lot of people were left traumatized and never wanted to come back. Jeremy couldn't blame them. "And after the success of last year's play we have happily used the budget to improve your theatre experience-"

"And buy more hot pockets," a voice that sounded an awful lot like Rich's called out.

"THE SCHOOL COULDN'T PROVE ANYTHING-I mean, no. I can assure you none of the money was used to buy my food. No! What I mean is this year, we have money to buy rights to a musical!" Michael's groans were covered by the high pitched squeals coming from Christine. "And buy just any musical-"

"Please, anything but Fiddler on the Roof."

"But a classic!" Mr. Reyes brought out a tiny pot with a little Venus flytrap in it. "Can anyone guess?" Christine's hand shot up and the teacher looked around. "Anyone else? You, Trevor!" Mr. Reyes pointed to one of the freshmen in front.

"Ugh, The Music Man?" 

"No...why would you even think...it's Little Shop of Horrors!!"

"...well that's definitely not Fiddler on the Roof."


End file.
